clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Judex Maximus
Faster than a speedy and public trial by an impartial jury, more powerful than nine supreme court nominees, and able to listen to an ACLUM lawyer without screaming or getting bored, and standing for equality, justice, and the right to deny Mabel the rights that the Constitution states she does not have, it's '''JUDEX MAXIMUS'!!'' ---- Judex Maximus, or by his actual name, The Honorable Mortimer Jinkle, is a super powered judge who presides over the High Court of the State of Eastshield. By day, he performs his job on the bench, hearing cases on the worst lawbreakers in the state of Eastshield (but not on federal laws and issues, that's for the federal courts). By night, he's a SUPER HERO!!! His arch-nemesis is The Janitor. Background According to the comic book published about him, Mortimer Jinkles was hearing a tort lawsuit on a state government employee, or specifically, the court's janitor. He was suing Doctor Dimmerwits, who he claimed purposefully smacked him with a meteorite using atractor beam. He even had evidence; the janitor showed the scar and the meteorite. However, Doctor Dimmerwits claimed that he hasn't unsed a tractor beam since Aye-Que ran away and took his outhouse with him. The Janitor insisted that The Honorable Mortimer prosecute Dimmerwits and make him pay his medical fees, workers' compensation, and to give him the tractor beam he used. Dimmerwits continously denied this until Mortimer got hungry and issued a recess so he could go eat his fish. Outside, he was struck by a radioactive meteorite similar to the janitor's space rock, which knocked him out. An ambulance later arrived, and they had no time to change him out of his robes. He was taken to the hospital as-is, robes and all. Mortimer woke up in a hospital, with the Janitor and Dimmerwits bickering outside his room. While in his bed, he first realized they had failed to remove his regalia, and secondly, he recalled the Janitor holding some sort of remote. He called the two in and ruled in favor of Dimmerwits, mentioning the Janitor's remote. The Janitor was enraged, for he thought his plan had been discovered. He continually denied this claim, and Mortimer glared at him. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, the alledged remote appeared right next to where his gavel had been laid in the corner of the hospital room! It had somehow teleported! That evidence was all he needed. When Mortimer got up to make his verdict, his gavel floated to him! He shook it a bit, and each time he forcefully rapped it (like he would at the bench), it made its distincive whacking sound, out of mid-air! The harder he thwacked his gavel, the louder and more forceful the banging sound. As he was carted out of the ward, he continued to try out this weird predicament. At home, he continued with this, banging his gavel causally like in court, and hearing the sound out of thin air, and then shaking it and feeling the building shake. He threw the gavel and it came back to him. When he tried twirling it around, a loud wind picked up outside, and when he stopped twirling it, the wind stopped. He dropped the gavel to the floor, and a laser shot out of it in the direction the handle faced upon the floor impact. A hole was shot through the wall as thick as a coin. Mortimer was excited at these strange powers, wondering what else he could do. He jumped up and down at the thought of his newfound abilities... -and realized that he did not return to the floor. He had the ability of levitation! Oh, the wondrous things he could do with flight and that gavel! He placed the super gavel in his player card and decided to continue in the morning. It was then that Mortimer realized that he had failed to remove his judicial garments. Thus, he took off his robe and went to the bathroom to preen his feathers. When he looked in the mirror, his robe was back on! He removed the garment a second time, but realized it was still on him. He tried ripping it off, but to no avail, there was another underneath it, and so on and so on. That was a drawback, though the silken garment would suffice for everyday work anyway. Mortimer later went to his sleeping chambers and tried to go to sleep. However, he wasn't tired. He drank some warm Cow Dimension Smarter Milk, but again, to no avail. Mortimer attempted to sleep for the next several hours, but when it was time to rise and shine, he had failed to sleep at all. Yet, he wasn't tired. He didn't need to sleep! Mortimer exited his igloo and continued on to the courthouse, thinking about his powers. Did have super strength? The judge tried lifting a car, and nothing happened. Okay, he didn't have super strength. What about laser vision? Did he have laser vision? Mortimer squinted and strained at a lamp post, to no avail. He did not have laser vision. Could he do anything with his flippers, perhaps? He outstretched his left flipper, and a pair of weighing scales appeared out of nowhere! What could he do with these? Mortimer was a white belt in Card-Jitsu. He tried throwing the scales, but they clanged to the street without any affect, vanishing in a puff of smoke. He outstretched his left flipper again, and focusing on his left flipper, more scales appeared. Having been a judge for years, Mortimer was rather knowledgable in judicial symbolism. Perhaps his newfound powers corresponded to the symbolisms of justice, like something you would find in a lame storybook? There was only one way to find out. Mortimer took out a spare shirt and ripped a segment of cloth from it. He tied it over his eyes as a blindfold. Blindfolds represented unbiased decisions based on evidence, and were connected in symbolism with the scales (which meant weighing both sides). It seemed to be fitting. Mortimer attempted it once more and focused his enery, creating the scales. This time, blindfolded, he threw the scales at the item he tried aiming at prior to his sightlessness. KABLOOKA! The scales exploded on contact, and in addition to that, Mortimer had hit the target successfully! He aimed better blindfolded than with sight! What else could he do? Mortimer recalled that judicial symbolism also used a sword, representing thepower of justice and how it can be used to favor either party (the unbiased scale thing chose it). Thus, he extened his right flipper. He was correct, for after focusing his energy, there was a sword! Correction, it was actually an icicle, but still, it was pointy and sharp and could hurt without lethalility, and it LOOKED like a sword. When blindfolded, he could use the item very well, but without it, he was a complete Noob. Mortimer knew that he needed to use these powers for good. He would also need a secret identity and a way to blend in with society when not battling evil. The idenity was already established, though he couldn't remove his judicial robe, and the blending in was easy because of all of the weirdos in Antarctica anyway. Yet, what about the costume? Mortimer decided to not wear a costume, which is rather rare for a superhero. To distinguish his super form and his civillian form, he decided to wear a silver necklace as Mortimer and no necklace (and the red blindfold) as a superhero. Yet, what about his name? Every superhero needs a catchy name! Mortimer took a while on this one, but he settled on the Latin phrase "Judex Maximus", which, roughly translated, is "Greatest Judge". So, with his gavel, his flight, and his two weapons, he was ready to fight! Look out evil, because Judex Maximus can stop you as a hero or as a civillian, because he can send you to JAIL! Ha ha ha, what an advantage! Involvement Judex Maximus has an arch-enemy, one which he unintentionally created. The state janitor who sued on his fateful day of power actuality hit himself with the meteorite in order to steal Dimmerwit's fortune. The Janitor was a court stealer, he had sued dozens of other clients. The Janitor's scheme was to build machines and such, hurt himself, frame others, and collect damages and compensations. JM, with his powers, stopped this scheme and landed the Janitor a major prison sentence for abusing the court. The Janitor swore revenge on him and broke out of prison, assuming the villain title of... The Janitor. How original! Powers Judex Maximius possesses the following super abilities: *Flight/levitation *Does not need sleep *Has a magical gavel that makes sounds, strong winds, lasers, earthquakes, ect. (see above) *Able to materialize weighing scales out of thin air, but can only use them when blindfolded. If not blindfolded, the scales just clang to the floor. When blind, they explode on contact. *Able to materialize a sword, but can only use it when blindfolded. *In court, can teleport evidence to him that is needed to convict a suing party who is lying when Under Oath. Trivia *Judex Maximus' arch-enemy is a janitor without powers, just machinary skills. He calls himself The Janitor. *''His'' hero is Judge Xavier. See also * Judge Xavier * The Janitor * Eastshield * Doctor Dimmerwits * G.E.T. P.R.O.T.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. * The Defenders * Constitution of the United States of Antarctica * Article Three of the Constitution of the United States of Antarctica J category:characters category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Justice